


Magico trio

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Introspettivo, Love, Sentimentale, Triangle, kiss, natale, romantic, surprise, trio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: La vigilia di Natale si prospettava molto interessante, eppure quando ci si ritrova bloccati in mezzo la neve, è difficile mantenere la calma e non cercare aiuto. E se ciò avvenisse durante le proprie vacanze… non c’è niente di meglio che gridare e sentirsi liberi di farlo.Mazikeen e Linda, Amenadiel e Mazikeen, Linda e Amenadiel.Tre paring diversi, ma stessa situazione.





	Magico trio

 

 

  
  
 

 

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **7 dicembr** e: - Obbligo: Scrivi una storia su una coppia poco utilizzata nel fandom. A si ritrova bloccat* in mezzo alla neve e B corre in suo soccorso. Il tutto la vigilia di Natale.".  
 

   
   
   
   
 

**_Mazikeen e Linda_ **

   
   
Linda era pronta a godersi la sua vacanza in famiglia, ma non aveva calcolato che il tempo avrebbe potuto fermarla. Così quando si ritrovò bloccata dalla neve, in mezzo la strada e con l’auto in panne, non poté fare a meno di maledirsi per aver aspettato fino all’ultimo giorno prima di partire.  
   
_“E' la vigilia di Natale” affermò furiosa, pensando che cose come quella non dovevano accadere._  
   
 Alla fine si calmò, fece un profondo respiro e cercò una soluzione.  
Era consapevole che lei fosse l’ultima persona che voleva chiamare, ma lo fece.  
«Solo tu potevi voler passare la vigilia di Natale al freddo, bloccata in mezzo la neve e…» Maze non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la battuta che Linda si avventò sulle sue labbra.  
Forse era per gratitudine o, per paura di rimanere da sola al freddo: non era quello che contava, ma ciò che quel gesto aveva scatenato.  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

**_Amenadiel e Mazikeen_**  
 

   
   
La neve scendeva finemente mentre imbiancava la testa di Amenadiel che cercava di spingere la motoslitta, rimasta in panne per un danno a lui sconosciuto.  
   
_“Se ci fosse stato Lucifer sarei un uomo morto” pensò l’angelo, mentre sul suo viso iniziavano a vedersi goccioline di sudore nonostante l’aria gelida._  
   
_“Che stupido aggeggio terrestre” esplose furente, mentre lo prese a calci._  
   
Era troppo concentrato a fare il bambino per accorgersi che qualcuno stava ridendo alle sue spalle.  
«No, non ti fermare per me» affermò Mazikeen, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Dovevi venire proprio tu» esclamò Amenadiel, afflosciando le spalle per la vergogna.  
«Posso tornare indietro se preferisci e faccio venire Lucifer» lo provocò lei.  
Bastò una sola occhiata per capirsi. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ben che mai suo fratello. Non gli sarebbe bastato un secolo per smettere di prenderlo in giro.  
Alla fine, anche se un po’ infreddoliti riuscirono a liberare la motoslitta e dirigersi verso un piccolo rustico per la cena della vigilia di Natale.  
Amenadiel e Maze stavano per scoprire una nuova usanza e… forse anche qualcos’altro.  
   
  
 

   
  
   
 

**_Linda e Amenadiel_**  
   
 

«E’… perfetto» affermò con gli occhi luccicanti Linda entrando nella baita che lui aveva prenotato.  
«Ho pensato che…» tentò Amenadiel timidamente, nonostante la sua figura imponente.  
«Che… sarebbe stato meglio allontanarci un po’ da Los Angeles?» domandò lei ridendo, mentre lui gli cinse la vita e la baciò.  
Era ancora strano per entrambi quei gesti così intimi, eppure quando le loro labbra combaciarono perfettamente Linda, credette di stare aspettando quel momento da tutta la vita.  
Era ancora giorno quando arrivarono alla baita e, come ogni anno alla vigilia di Natale la dottoressa non poteva rinunciare alla sua solita discesa, con gli sci.  
Era quasi giunta a valle quando inavvertitamente colpì un masso che  le fece perdere l’equilibrio portandola a sbattere contro un albero. Provò a muoversi, ma senza successo perché nella caduta aveva urtato il ramo con un piccolo gruzzolo di neve che le era finito addosso.  
I minuti passarono e si trasformarono in ore e, quando il buio stava scendendo, lei iniziò a tremare e avere paura maledicendosi per non essersi portata il telefono.  
I suoi occhi divennero pesanti, faticava a rimanere sveglia, ma all’improvviso si sentì sollevare da terra mentre due braccia forti la stringevano a sé.  
«Finalmente ti ho trovato» affermò Amenadiel sollevato, mentre Linda faceva scorrere le braccia intorno al suo collo sorridendo appena.  
Era davvero un angelo. C’era un piccolo dettaglio stavolta, era il _suo_ angelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti... Ehm... direi che questa volta il prompt si è sviluppato in tre piccole storie.  
Ho messo l'avvertimento spoiler perchè nella puntata 3x09 si vede Maze che prova qualcosa per Amenadiel anche se lo nasconde e, quest'ultimo che se la spassa con Linda così, per evitare problemi ho messo la nota spoiler.  
Ho amato scrivere queste piccole idee, nate da un unico prompt che si è poi trasformato, ma non mi posso prendere tutto il merito. Alla mia migliore amica Lù, va il grazie perchè mentre si parlava, si sclerava sulle puntate di Lucifer ci è venuto in mente questo trio, cosa che non ci dispiace e quando ho avuto il prompt giusto ho deciso di approfittarne e vedere che veniva fuori.   
Che ne dite? Vi piace? Ammetto che entrambe le coppie o, meglio tutte e 3 le ship a mio avviso sono shippali, ma... Oddio, non saprei. Mi piacciono XDXD  
Mi farebbe piacere sapere il vostro parere, anyway... un grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono, recensisco e a quei lettori silenziosi che mi sostengono nello e allo stesso modo.  
  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


End file.
